Everything You Want
by livingnthehollow
Summary: Lorelai is still dating Max. Rachel just left. Will Luke tell her why? If Lorelai knows will she keep seeing Max? JavaJunkie
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the song Everything You Want, by vertical horizon, How Max is everything Lorelai needs and Rachel is all Luke needs but Max and Rachel mean nothing to Lorelai and Luke. Just listen to the song, then that will make since. Anyway… It takes place right after Rachel left, and Lorelai is dating Max. Tell me if I should continue, or just forget this story. **

Luke watched Rachel walk out the door, thinking about how much he wanted her to stay, but he knew she had a point about him being in love with Lorelai. He was still trying to deny it for himself though. He decided finally he would go over to Lorelai's house and tell her that Rachel left. The reason why she left? He wasn't of telling her that part.

"You're annoyingly on time again!" Lorelai said, as she walked to the door to greet Max. "Oh. It's you." She said to Luke.

"Gee, I can feel the love." Luke said, sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that, I was just expecting Max for our date." Right after Lorelai said that, the phone rang. "Just a sec." She said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lorelai, I'm sorry but I can't make it for our date tonight. I've got a meeting that I forgot about until today." Max said

"Oh, Well that's okay we can just have a date when your free."

"Alright, bye." He said.

She didn't bother to say bye back, just hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that so, you wanna come in for a little bit?" She said.

"Yeah sure…" Luke paused for a minute. "So…um…Rachel left."

"Luke! I'm so sorry! I thought she was serious about staying this time. Why did she leave?" She asked, eagerly.

"Well… You wanna sit down for a second?" He said

"I guess, So what happened?" She said, as they were both taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay, so… She thinks I…" He said trying to find the right words. "She thinks that I have a thing for you or something. I guess." He said, a little afraid of her response.

"Damn, so this is because of me?" Lorelai said feeling really bad now, but at the same time wondering if Luke gave her a reason to believe he had a thing for her…Or if she gave Rachel a reason to believe she had a thing for him."

"No! Lorelai, this isn't your fault at all." Luke said, now feeling bad that she thought it was her fault.

"But that doesn't make any since. I mean we're just friends! She shouldn't leave you just because you have a woman that is your friend ." Lorelai said

"Yeah, she shouldn't have, and we are just friends." He said

"We are really good friends, but that doesn't give her a reason to leave." She said.

"Yeah." Luke said, moving a little closer to lorelai at the same time.

"You do…" Lorelai couldn't come up with the right words. "You do want to be just friends right?" She said, before she could even hear herself.

"Wrong." Luke simply said.

_Wow! Does that mean what I think it means? _She thought to herself.

**I know its really short and they will get longer if I continue. So should I have a second chapter? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I was going to update sooner but I'm having a hard time to figure out what's going to happen. If anyone has any ideas please tell me! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore girls, Christopher would be dead by now. **

Luke and Lorelai were both sitting on the couch as Lorelai tried to figure out what he had just said to her.

"Oh…So that means you…you don't want to be just friends?" Lorelai barely heard the words come out of her mouth as she asked this, and she feared the answer.

She leaned forward, and he placed one hand on her knee, the other around her. They slowly began to kiss. The kiss got deeper very fast. Lorelai started to lean, practically on top of Luke.

_Finally! This is so great. I can't believe it's happening. _Lorelai thought to herself. _Oh my God. Max! _

"Oh my…" Lorelai pulled herself up and off of Luke. "I'm sorry! I…I um… I have to go!"

She left Luke sitting on the couch, in a complete daze, still trying to take in what just happened. With that she was out the door.

Lorelai got in her jeep as fast as she could. She drove for what seemed like hours, but really just minutes.

She finally stopped. _What just happened? That kiss was so great, what…no I'm with Max. Damn! This is so hard. What do I do now? _ She thought to herself, and felt like she needed to do something. _Call Rory! I can call Rory._

"Hello?" Rory said as she answered her phone.

"Rory! Okay. Good. I have something to say!" Lorelai said in a hurry

"Shoot." She said.

"I…we…Luke…kiss!" Lorelai said, not being able to form a complete sentence right now.

"You and Luke kissed? What? Seriously?! Is that what you just said? Wait. Oh no! Max!" Rory said, exactly as her mother had before.

"Yeah, I know that's what I said." Lorelai said, sadly.

"Okay, it's not that big of a deal. You just have to choose which one you'd rather be with." Rory said.

_Well, duh! That's Luke, no question._ Lorelai thought to herself.

"So what did you tell Luke after the kiss?" Rory said.

"Nothing." Lorelai said. "Well I told him I had to go."

"But he knows that's just temporary and not like you hate him now. I mean he knows that once you come back you all we'll finally be together, right?" Rory said

"Yeah, well…I guess…I don't know! I told him I was expecting Max for a date, so he might think I'm just running back to Max!" She said, panicked.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Rory said.

"I don't know I'm gonna let you go babe. Hey, where are you anyway?"

"I'm at Paris's house. We have a biology test next Monday, and she's freaking out because she made an A minus on her last test, so she's making me help her study." She said.

"Oh. Well just tell her that you made a D when you first started going to school there, but you didn't kicked out." Lorelai said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Mom!" Rory said, pretending to be angry.

"Okay, I'm kidding. Have fun." Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

_Next step, Max. _She thought to heself. She dialed the numbers, and it went straight to his voice mail.

"Hey, It's me. I thought you'd be there. Anyway, call me back, just when you can… I think we should talk. Bye Max."

_That's done. And now, time to talk to Luke._ She thought to herself.

She walked to the diner thinking he'd be there.

Then she saw him inside. _Should I go in or wait? _Lorelai thought to herself. _I should wait. No, go. Wait?_ She walked back and fourth about three times and then she finally walked inside.

"Hey, can we talk?" She said closing the door behind her.

A/N: Okay, that one was pretty short too. I'll try and make them longer. Please review and tell me if I should keep going with the story or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I own Gilmore Girls Chris and Max would be dead.**

"Hey, can we talk?" Lorelai said closing the door behind her.

"Oh, um sure." Luke said, hesitantly

Lorelai still had no Idea what to say. _What do I say? I just went to Max's house a few nights ago and ended up sleeping with him. I can't make him go through all that and then just break up with him and go straight to Luke. Even though Luke is about a thousand times better than Max… No! I have to tell him we need to just be friends. Wait, I already told Max we needed to talk. I guess it didn't have to be about breaking. Ugh, This is so frustrating! _Lorelai thought to herself and couldn't make up her mind. Finally she decided.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Luke asked since she had been silent for a while.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine" She said.

"Anyway, about the kiss we can just forget it happened if you want to." Luke said.

"I'm sorry Luke. It's just that I just got back together with Max and… I'm sorry. Are you sure it's okay, It won't effect our friendship?" She asked.

"No, Lorelai it's fine." Luke said, trying to make those words sound true.

"Alright, well I better go. See you tomorrow for coffee." Lorelai said, as she walked out the door.

As he watched Lorelai Gilmore walk out the door he knew that the last thing it would be was fine.

Lorelai woke up the next morning in a good mood, but then she remembered she was still with Max, and her and Luke were just friends. After lying in bed, until the last possible minute she went to get dressed. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, still in a tired voice.

"Hey," Max said. "So how about a date tonight?"

"Oh, okay… I guess." Lorelai said.

"You guess? If it's better another time then-"

"No it's good, Tonight's fine." She said.

"Alright, pick you up at six." Max said.

About a half an hour later she walked into Luke's trying as hard as possible not to think about the kiss.

"Coffee, or I'll die." Lorelai said in a hurry.

"Fine, Kill yourself." He said.

They talked a while longer and then Lorelai went to work, she went through the normal day of Michelle screaming, and Sookie wanting her to taste about five thousand different foods. Then It was six o'clock. The doorbell rang.

Lorelai was rushing to get her hair fixed and make-up on then finally came downstairs to find Max.

"Hey. Ready to go?" He asked, impatiently, Since she was never ready on time.

"Just about." She said.

They finally got to the restraint and talked a little bit. Then the salad came. _We never have anything to talk about, It seems like._ Lorelai thought to herself.

They were half way through dinner, when a blonde woman came and sat down right behind them. Lorelai noticed she kept looking over at Max and smiling, like maybe she knew him. She looked quite a bit younger, fairly pretty, with brown eyes. She wasn't really mad, or jealous even though it did look like the woman knew Max. If it was Luke the woman kept looking at like she knew him Lorelai might have gotten Jealous, But with Max it was just irritating.

"Hey, do you know who that is?" Lorelai asked.

"Who?" He turned around to Look and the woman sprung off her chair. And went up to him.

"Oh, Max I didn't know you were here." The woman said as she rubbed his shoulder. "Well, see you later." She said, in this high, and very annoying voice.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"That…That was…just an old friend." Max said clearly trying to change the subject.

_That didn't look like an old friend to me… It looked like an old girlfriend to me…_Lorelai thought to herself. "So what's her name?" She asked.

"Her name?" He asked. "Jenny." He said, still wanting to change the subject.

"Oh." She said _Okay, I'll let him change the subject, at least for now. _Lorelai thought to herself. She looked over and saw the woman was still staring at them, Lorelai gave her a very mean stare, which caused her to finally turn around.

**A/N: Okay, Sorry If this chapter wasn't very good. Was it okay? Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! And we will be seeing a little more from the blonde. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews…**

**Disclaimer: Once again if I owned Gilmore Girls Christopher would be dead, probably Max too.**

Max drove Lorelai home, and kissed her goodnight, but all she could think was that it wasn't Luke. She was also wondering who the "Just Friend" blonde woman was that said hi to Max and stared at them for the rest of the night, which by the way was freaking annoying.

"Okay, so goodnight" He said said after Lorelai hadn't been talking for a while.

"Oh, yeah night." She said.

_Next day, at Luke's_

It was Friday morning and Lorelai and Rory were going into Luke's. They ordered and talked a little more.

"Okay, I've got to go. Paris wants us to all be there early today. It's something for the paper." Rory said.

"Have fun." Lorelai said, sarcastically.

Rory left and then Luke came over. _What was I going to tell him?_ Lorelai thought to herself. _Oh yeah, my car._

"Hey, Luke you don't have to but my car keeps making weird noises and I thought maybe you'd go with me to get something to fix it."

"Okay. What time?" Luke said.

"Is five okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can get Ceaser to cover for me while I'm gone."

"Good, see ya then." Lorelai said.

_Five o'clock_

Luke picked Lorelai up and they drove to Hartford to find whatever they needed to fix her jeep with.

After what seemed like hours of looking around for something that would work Luke found something.

"Yes! Finally! Will it work?" Lorelai asked.

"Look's like it." He said. "Now let's get out of here."

They walked outside, back to where he parked his car. They went by an outside restraint. Lorelai saw a familiar face. It took her a minute to realize it, but there was Max Medina sitting there with the blonde, that kept staring at them yesterday.

"Oh my God." Lorelai whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Oh…um it's nothing. So we can go home now."

Luke still thought there was something she wasn't telling her but he took her home anyway. She thanked him and told him she'd see him tomorrow.

_Okay, now I can think. Maybe she's just his friend. Although he did have his arm around her. It really wasn't that I'm jealous even if he is cheating on me, it was that I had stayed with Max even though I wished I could be with Luke just because I had to go over to Max's house that night and it had seemed wrong that after all that to just break up with him…But if he was seeing that woman… I have to find out if he's cheating on me! _Lorelai thought to herself.

She went through the next day normally, Luke telling her she'd die if she drank anymore coffee, Michelle's accent growing deeper, Sookie going to the hospital to get stitches and Paris making Rory stay late at school to help her study.

That night Lorelai decided to go over to Max's house and maybe casually bring up the woman she had seen him with the day before. She got there and knocked on the door lightly. There was no answer so she decided to ring the doorbell.

Max finally came to the door, no shirt on. The blonde woman slowly came up behind him. The sight was more than Lorelai could take. The woman had on her t-shirt backwards, also breathing heavily. It was obvious what had happened. Max wasn't just cheating on her, he was really cheating on her.

Before Lorelai knew what she was doing she picked up a rock off the ground and through it at the edge of his window, not completely shattering it but enough to leave a mark. "Go to hell!" She yelled before running into her jeep and driving off.

Lorelai finally ended up at Luke's diner. She told him everything. "After staying with him even though I always thought you'd be better and then he goes and does this."

Luke didn't know what to do. The diner was empty so he just came around the counter and gave her a hug. She cried on him for the next couple of minutes and it really did make her feel better.

After a while she was done sobbing. "Sorry, now your shirt is pretty much soaked." She said, laughing a little.

"Hey, it's no problem." Luke said, still trying to comfort her.

After a while of talking a little more Lorelai went home. Luke still wasn't quite done with his job for today.

He had asked Lorelai how to get to Max's house before she went home, she didn't know why he wanted to know but still told him.

It took him a while to find the house but when he did he rang the doorbell.

It took Max a while to come to the door but he opened it and Luke punched him, straight in the face. "You don't come near Lorelai again." Luke said before walking out.

**A/N: Wow. I know that was probably too much drama, but it was still pretty fun to write, and some of that may not be realistic but this is fan fiction. Please review and I'll update faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! I got more reviews. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Chris, Max, Alex, Jason, Dean, and Logan (even though I love Matt Czuchry I hate Logan.) would all be dead. Now how's that for a disclaimer?**

Luke drove off, barely thinking straight he drove towards Lorelai's house. _How could that guy do that to her? _He thought, he slowly started to calm down a little, and he thought about what she had said to him when she came into the diner. _"__After staying with him even though I always thought you'd be better and then he goes and does this." Is that what she had said? How did I not notice that? She thinks I'm better?_ He thought about this for a while longer and then pulled up at her house.

Lorelai was watching some old movie, that she couldn't remember the name of. She was about to fall asleep and she heard a knock from downstairs. It was 10:32, not to late but she wasn't sure who'd be there now. Lorelai got off the bed and walked downstairs to find Luke standing at the door.

"Hi-" She was cut off by Luke.

"I punched him." He blurted out.

"What? Who? Max!?" She practically yelled the last part.

"I was so mad. It's just what guy does that? I couldn't take it. I just walked up and…punched him." He said

"Luke!" Lorelai said, still surprised but trying to act mad. After a minute she was tired of pretending to be mad, so she reached up and put her arms around him, which surprised him at first but he quickly reciprocated. "Thank You." Lorelai said.

"Anytime." He said, happily.

_Max never felt this good. _Lorelai thought to herself and they held on much longer than, just friends would.

Finally they let go and Lorelai said "I know it's kind of late but you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good." Luke said practically forgetting that he had to work tomorrow morning.

"They sat down on the couch, and Lorelai turned on the movie she had been watching, knowing Luke would hate it."

He complained a couple times at the movie but never left, so there must be a reason he wanted to stick around.

Lorelai ended up breaking the rules she had set for every time anyone watched a movie with her, because they talked half way through the movie, not knowing that it was almost midnight.

Towards the end of the movie they both ended up falling asleep. Lorelai's head was on Luke's shoulder. In the middle of the night Lorelai was half awake but not enough to realize that Luke and her had fallen asleep on the couch.

At about six o'clock Luke woke up with Lorelai now completely on top of him, his arm around her waist, and the side of their faces pressed up against each others.

"What the?" Luke whispered, as he was still trying to figure out why he was asleep in Lorelai's house with her on top of him until he realized they had fallen asleep. He stayed like that, just enjoying it, since he knew it was likely this wouldn't happen again.

"Lorelai," He finally whispered "We fell asleep, but you have work and I've got to go to the diner."

"coffee." She said, still mostly asleep. "Wo." She said as she looked down to see that she was on top of Luke. "Um, hi." Lorelai said, stupidly and at a loss for words.

"Hey." Luke chuckled.

"So we should probably get up…" she said.

"Yeah, you should probably first cause your kind of holding me down." He said, still laughing.

"Oh, right sorry. I guess we fell asleep."

After a while Lorelai went to the inn, ignoring the stares she was getting from everyone since they obviously had seen Luke come out of her house this morning. Luke did the same as he opened the diner.

Rory walked into Chilton this morning. She had gotten a ride from Paris, since this was about the third night she'd spent there. _Crazy Paris. "I got an A minus so I need you to help me study every minute of every day until I get an A plus._" Rory thought.

She sat down in Mr. Median's class this morning. He was always there before everyone so it was a surprise when he wasn't there yet.

Finally about fifteen minutes late for class he walked in with a completely black and blue eye, getting stares from all the kids.

"Okay so lets all start the lesson for today." He said acting like he didn't see all the kids staring at him.

"What the…" Almost all the kids said at once, still looking at his eye.

**Please review! And I got the last idea, with Max walking into class with the black eye from someone who reviewed…and I can't remember their screen name thing right now, lol. Anyway I thought it was a good way to end this chapter. Tell me what ya'll think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And thanks for you guy's ideas (Mrs. Ventimiglia& eaglesfreak) I will probably use them. **

**No more disclaimers. I'm tired of em.**

Rory's class got started on their work but everyone was still wondering the same thing. No one wanted to ask Max about it though. Except for one person…

"Mr. Medina, I have a question."

"Um yes Tristan?" Max said, looking up from his papers, which exposed his black eye even better.

"What the hell happened to your eye? Tristan asked.

"Tristan, go sit down please." Max said, trying not to get angry.

"Okay then." _I wonder who would beat up Mr. Medina._ Tristan thought to himself.

Rory overheard this and wondered the same thing.

Lorelai walked into Luke's. She tried to ignore that everyone was staring at her, especially Ms. Patty and Babette.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, do you have any idea why everyone is staring at us?" Luke asked.

"I think it's because they saw you leave my house this morning." Lorelai whispered into his ear which caused everyone to stare even more.

"Crazy, freakin town has nothing better to do than stare at us all day?" Luke asked.

"Apparently so." She said.

"I need coffee." Lorelai said

They talked a little more still trying to ignore the looks they were getting from everyone. As Lorelai went to leave she heard Babette say to Patty "I told you it would happen sooner or later. You owe me." Lorelai sighed knowing they were talking about her and Luke. _This is going to be a long day. _She thought.

Rory went to Mr. Medina's class the next day, hoping they would get to see their grades today for they major test they had taken. She wasn't worried though. She knew she Ace'd it. When she got into his class he was already passing out the papers.

"Ms. Gilmore, next time you should study your material better." Max said, so everyone in the class could easily hear it.

Rory looked at her paper once, again, and even a third time. The grade didn't change. It was a D. _How could it be a D? This is wrong I studied for this, it has to be the wrong grade. I'll just go up and get this fixed after class. It's a mistake._

"It's a mistake." Rory said, after class was over.

"Excuse me Ms. Gilmore?" Max said.

"I'm sorry but I think you gave me the wrong paper."

"Does it have your name on it?" He said

"Well yeah but-" Rory was cut off by Max.

"Then it's not the wrong grade. You will just have to study harder for the next one. Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for a meeting."

With that Rory was left standing left in the empty classroom with a D paper.

She finally got on the bus to go home, with several people giving her odd looks, wondering why she looked so down. Finally she got home hoping her mom would be there.

"Mom?" Rory called out.

"Rory finally it feels like I haven't seen you for days. Did Paris finally get an A plus on all her papers so she's giving you a break from studying?" Lorelai stopped after she looked at Rory. "Hun, what's wrong?"

"I got a D." Rory said.

"What? Oh well it's okay, you probably just should have studied some more what class was it?"

"Mr. Medina's class." Rory said.

"But isn't that the class that you've been studying for like non stop all week?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah and I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen. Rory said.

"Oh no." _Luke, and the punch. That guy is going to get back at me for that by giving her bad grades? _Lorelai thought.

"What?" Rory said.

"Oh…it's nothing." Lorelai lied.

"Wait. Aren't you all still dating?" Rory asked.

"Well… um… no. but we have to talk about it later babe there's something I have to do. Don't worry about the D. I'll be back in just a little bit.

Lorelai had to talk to Max about this. She wouldn't let him just give Rory D's because her and Max broke up. She would call Max from Luke's since she didn't want to do it around Rory.

"Luke, can I use your phone upstairs?" She asked as she walked into the diner.

"Um, sure." He said following her.

Ms. Patty and Babette were still there. "Look their going upstairs so she can "use the phone."" Ms. Patty whispered to Babette.

Lorelai got upstairs, with Luke still following.

"Hey, why don't you just use the phone at your house?" Luke asked, confused.

"I have to call Max and I don't want to do it in front of Rory. He gave her a D on her paper and I think I know why." Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke asked, before he started to think about it. "Is it because you all broke up!? I'm going over there. I'll get him to change the grade." Luke said starting to walk out the door.

"No! Luke wait, she grabbed his arm, I'm just going to call him here. I think I can fix it." She said.

"Max?" Lorelai said right as someone picked up the phone.

"Lorelai?" He said.

"Why would you give Rory a D? She studied for that test for at least a week straight! You have to change it. I know you gave her a D. It's just because you're mad that we broke up, well that was your choice when you decided to cheat on me with that woman." Lorelai said, starting to get angry.

"The D wasn't because of that. Rory's paper deserved a D. She just needs to work harder on her next test." Max said, still putting on the act and trying to sound sincere.

"Max, you know that's not the reason, the reason is that your mad that I found out you were cheating on me and then Luke punched you, so your trying to get back at us, by giving Rory a D, and that's a really low thing for even you to do." She said.

"Okay, fine, fine. I'll make you a deal. If you keep seeing me I will change Rory's grade." Max said, feeling pretty smart.

"Max, God! I can't believe you would even think I would go along with that, you cheated on me, and I wouldn't just forget about that all of the sudden, and even if I was crazy enough to say yes to that, I still wouldn't because… because… I'm with Luke!" And with that she hung up. _Did I just say that?_ Lorelai thought.

_Did I just hear that right? _Luke thought, very surprised of what he just heard Lorelai say.

**A/N: There was probably some typos in there cause I'm writing this at like midnight, and I'm kind of tired. And this chapter was at least a little longer. Anyway tell me if you liked it. I'm not sure if I should wrap this story up or keep going with it, so tell me what ya'll think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Luke waited until he was sure she had hung up the phone, and even then he wasn't entirely sure of what he wanted to say.

"Your with Luke huh?" Luke asked, with a smile on his face.

"Okay, just let me explain first. I think he will quite bugging me to go out with him again if he thinks I'm with you." Lorelai said.

_This might not be so bad._ He thought. "Keep going."

"So if I pretended to be with you then I think he would stop giving Rory bad grades, move on and stop trying to get me back, because I'm probably going to run into him once and a while, like at Rory's school, or just run into him some other time, if he knows he has you to deal with, and he has to be worried about getting another black eye, again thank you for that by the way then I think he will just move on and forget about it." Lorelai said, hoping Luke would agree.

"Alright… so what do I have to do?" Luke asked, trying to find the catch.

"Probably nothing." She said.

"Probably?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. If he comes back here again, to try and apologize for cheating on me, or get me back, or whatever stupid reason, we can just act like were together."

"Okay." He said.

"Okay?" Lorelai said, excitedly.

"Yeah." He said, then she ran over and gave him a hug, which again lasted to long for just friends.

"And he probably won't even come back." Lorelai said.

The next day Rory went to school, after her mom had told her everything, including why she got the D. Now Rory was really dreading Mr. Medina's class, her mom had also told her about the her and Luke pretend dating, which even if neither of them would admit it, she knew they both loved the idea.

Finally it was time. She walked into the classroom, most of the kids were already there. She saw Max, standing up from his desk. His eye had gotten better, but still very visible.

"Okay, everyone let me remind you that we have parent teacher conference tomorrow, and all the students parents are required to come, just one parent can come or both." He continued on but Rory had stopped listening.

_No! Parent teacher conference? How could I forget that? Mom's going to have to see him. This day just keeps getting worse! _Rory thought.

After the rest of a very long day, Rory went home to tell Lorelai about the Parent Teacher Conference.

"Hey babe, your early." Lorelai said.

"Yeah we didn't have to do much work on the newspaper today, so I left early. And I think I should just tell you right now I have bad news… Max bad news." She said, hesitantly.

"What?" Lorelai asked hoping it wasn't to bad.

"Parent teacher conference, tomorrow. Rory said.

"No!"

"Sorry. I just remembered it and all the parents are required to go, but you might at least be able to keep him off your back because he said both parents could come, and I was thinking Luke would pass for a second parent?" Rory said, hoping that would make it a little better.

"I guess your right, if I can get Luke to come it might at least keep Max off my back." Lorelai said.

The next morning after begging Luke to be her pretend boyfriend and come to the conference with her, he finally agreed.

The day rushed by and then it was time. Lorelai walked into the classroom with Luke straight behind her.

Right before they went in Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand. "Just go along with it." She said.

"Mr. Medina? Is it time for us to come in?" Lorelai asked.

It took a while for Max to answer because Luke was glaring at him.

"Um, yes now's fine." He said.

It felt like they were in that room forever, and it didn't help that Max kept getting off topic.

Finally they were done and Luke and Lorelai hurried out the door, eager to get away from Max.

"Well that went horrible." Lorelai said.

"What? I thought it was alright." Luke said, not understanding

"Do you really think he bought that we were a couple?" Lorelai asked.

Then Luke took hold of her hand. "That better?" He asked.

"Max probably can't even see us." Lorelai said.

Then she rushed to the car with Luke following behind her.

"Hey, wait what are you doing?" Luke asked, wondering why she was running 90 miles an hour all of the sudden.

"C'mon." She said. Lorelai drove fast home and when they got to the dinner she practically had to push Luke up the stairs.

"Okay, what are you doing? You need to quit having so much caffeine." Luke said as he was being pushed upstairs.

Finally when they got up to his apartment Lorelai spoke. "He didn't buy that we were a couple. I already told you that. I think we need to practice for next time."

"Lorelai, c'mon we probably won't even see him again and… wait. What do you mean by practice?" He asked.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, that was like the most I've gotten . Please review for this one, and I don't know if I've already said this but I'm afraid that I'm gonna run out of new ideas for stuff to happen in this story. Tell me if you have any!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and once again keep em coming. Oh and thanks for giving me some more ideas, I probably use some. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them… which everyone should know by now.**

Finally when they got up to his apartment Lorelai spoke. "He didn't buy that we were a couple. I already told you that. I think we need to practice for next time."

"Lorelai, c'mon we probably won't even see him again and… wait. What do you mean by practice?" He asked.

"Like, you know, practice being together the holding hands the kis…" she stopped there.

"What?" he asked, even though he already knew what she was going to say.

"Nothing." Lorelai said.

"That wasn't nothing you said holding hands and then you were about to say-" Luke was cut off.

"I was about to say nothing." She said.

"You were about to say kissing, weren't you?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't deny it again.

"No! Well… maybe… yeah I was but never mind." Lorelai said, loosing some confidence.

"Hey, I will, I mean it's just business. The only reason we would be doing it is because of Max… nothing else." He said.

"So it'd be okay with you? Because it is just so Max will believe we are a couple." She said, trying to convince herself that was the reason.

"Yeah so, right now?" Luke asked.

"It's as good a time as any." Lorelai said.

They just stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do. Luke started to move forward, and awkwardly took her hand in his. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, and then looked down at her feet.

"Okay… so that was kind of… awkward." Lorelai said, with a little fake laugh.

_Damn it! This is harder than I thought. I'm standing here, having absolutely no clue what to do, and she's standing there laughing about it! _Luke thought, getting frustrated.

"Alright, let's try this again." Luke said, and slowly took her hand back in his they both slowly put their heads forward and barely touched at first, but then decided it wasn't as hard to do as they thought it was, and both kissed this time longer.

"Okay, so not so awkward anymore." Lorelai said.

With that she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him, Luke did the same, they slowly leaned forward again, for a deeper and more intense kiss, they both had no intentions of stopping until there was a loud knock at the door, which caused both of them to quickly jump apart.

"Who-" Luke started to say, and then cleared his throat "Who is it?" He asked, loudly.

"It's Max, Lorelai I know your in there! Come out, I need to talk to you." Max said, angerly.

"Fine." She said, simply leaving a confused Luke standing there. "I'll be back Luke." She stepped outside, and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell do you want, and how did you know I was here by the way?" _stalker._

"I followed you here right after you left, I stood outside Luke's diner, because I got stuck in traffic so you all got in front of me, I didn't know where you went when I didn't see you inside the diner, but then I overheard half the town talking about how Duke and Lorelai went upstairs to his apartment. Look,You know we belong together, okay? I'm sorry you found out about the other woman, but I won't see her anymore, so just forget about Duke and come home with me." He said.

It took a minute before Lorelai could even respond. "Okay, number one I would never go out with you again, number two you don't even know how to apologize, you just said you're sorry I found out about the woman you were cheating on me with, so that means if I hadn't found out you would have kept seeing her, and not been sorry about it? And number three THE NAME IS LUKE!" Lorelai said, before slamming the door to Luke's apartment in Max's face.

Luke had heard the whole thing. "Do you want me to go out there and say anything to him, or I could just punch him again since he didn't seem to get the idea to stay away last time, maybe this time I could even do it a little harder?" Luke offered.

"No, that's okay, I think he'll stay away now, so do you want to just continue practicing?"

"Didn't you just say that he'd stay away now? And the only reason we were practicing was for him… wasn't it?" Luke asked. "But, just incase, he does come back, it wouldn't hurt to practice a little more."

They once again walked up to each other, and slowly moved forward until their lips barley brushed, then quickly the kiss deepened, and once again, it didn't feel like just practice. They slowly started moving towards the couch, but then the door swung open.

_We have the worst timing of all! _Lorelai thought.

To no surprise they found Max standing at the door, stunned, then noticing their position which was half way on the couch, and still half standing up they quickly stepped apart.

"Max, just-" Lorelai was cut off.

"Okay…I get it, you all are defiantly together, and I thought I still might have a chance, but I think this proves me wrong." Max said gesturing to Luke and Lorelai. "I won't come back anymore." He walked out very quickly.

clearly he hated to admit that he was wrong about something or not getting what he wanted, but he deserved it.

**A/N: Review! Yeah, I know it was short, and it looks like Max is out of the picture for good now, but don't be so sure. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update this time. I was trying to wait until I got 50 reviews. I did, so for everybody that reviewed, thanks! D **

"Max, just-" Lorelai was cut off.

"Okay…I get it, you all are defiantly together, and I thought I still might have a chance, but I think this proves me wrong." Max said gesturing to Luke and Lorelai. "I won't come back anymore." He walked out very quickly.

Clearly he hated to admit that he was wrong about something or not getting what he wanted, but he deserved it.

"Wow." Lorelai said. "It sounds like he's really gone."

"Yeah, but you never know with him right? Hasn't he said stuff kind of like that before and then just came back again and again?" Luke asked, knowing there was a good chance that Max might still come back, and not wanted the 'Pretend Kissing' to end.

"I guess, so that means we should… keep practicing?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably… I mean unless you don't want to!" He said quickly.

"No, I think we should, you know, incase he does come back." _Incase he does come back? How stupid is that I know I'm just doing this cause it means I can kiss Luke! Practicing has nothing to do with it. _Lorelai thought.

"okay." _This is so wrong! I should just tell her that I can't practice anymore, because I really do like her!_ Luke thought to himself, and yet he didn't say that.

Lorelai walked up and started the kiss. They both expected it to last a few seconds, but when neither of them pulled away, that changed. They started to move towards the couch, once again, but this time they weren't interrupted. Lorelai climbed on top of Luke, never breaking the kiss. Then she started to think

_God, I want him. Wait. What am I doing? It's getting late and if we don't stop Rory's going to wonder where I am. _

She was about to get up, when Luke moved his head out from under her.

"I'm Sorry."

"No for what? That was great…great, uh… Practice!" she said.

"I think we should stop and I'm sorry because I know to you this is just practice, but fore me it's more than that." He said.

"What does that mean?" Lorelai asked.

"It means… I want to be more than just friends. And I want to do more than just practice, but I know you don't feel the same way so I think it's wrong that we do the practicing thing when I have feelings for you." He said. _Damn that was hard._

"Okay, well so do I." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I want to be more than just friends to." She said.

Luke was surprised. And Lorelai was still surprised that they both just said that.

Neither of them realized they were having this talk while lorelai was still fully on top if Luke.

"Oh. Okay, so what now?" He asked.

"This." She said simply and crashed her lips into his, to continue what they started.

"Wait." He said. "As much as I want this to continue, don't you have to get back to Rory?"

_Such bad timing!_ "Oh yeah, okay your right." She gave him one more kiss and then they agreed they could continue this tomorrow and said their goodbyes.

When Lorelai got home she told Rory about it and they both spent a good fifteen minutes jumping up and down screaming like idiots.

The next day Lorelai was actually excited about getting up. She went to Luke's and had breakfast. Then went to the inn and she stopped, when she looked inside.

"Okay, I know I said I will leave you alone and I will I just have to know if there's anything left between us." Max said.

With that he kissed her. Then she realized that Luke really was so much better. It took her a minute to even figure out what he was doing then she pushed him off, not so gently either, considering he almost fell back.

"Max, leave me alone, I'm with Luke and I want to be with him forever and he is so much better than you will ever be. And by the way, let me just say again, you cheated on me I don't know what better way to explain to you that it's over, I mean you are a teacher at Chilton right? Aren't teachers at Chilton suppost to be smart?"

Luke would never do anything to hurt me like you did, and I would never do anything to hurt him.

"You said you would never do anything to hurt him and yet you just kissed me and since I just saw him following you and then turn around after he saw us kiss, looking somewhat angry, I think that defines a little hurt."

"Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore." Max said, feeling very proud.

Lorelai could not take this, before she even realized what she was doing she kicked him very hard where it doesn't exactly feel very good.

"Goodbye Max Medina." And with that she went to go find Luke, leaving Max, practically crying and practically on the floor of the inn.

**A/N: Ohh So how was that? Cause I thought It was fun to write, and I know that that wouldn't happen on the show but once again this is fan fiction and after what Max has done and still kept following her, I think he deserved it. Anyway I am going to do one more chapter for this story cause I'm pretty much out of ideas, but I am doing another story, called Here and Gone In The Blink of An Eye, so please go read that one. I'll try to update a little faster for the last chapter, I thought about just making it all one big chapter but I though two smaller ones might be better, okay sorry for the looong author note thing, anyway PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is my last chapter. Hope you like.**

Previously-

Luke would never do anything to hurt me like you did, and I would never do anything to hurt him.

"You said you would never do anything to hurt him and yet you just kissed me and since I just saw him following you and then turn around after he saw us kiss, looking somewhat angry, I think that defines a little hurt."

"Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore." Max said, feeling very proud.

Lorelai could not take this, before she even realized what she was doing she kicked him very hard where it doesn't exactly feel very good.

"Goodbye Max Medina." And with that she went to go find Luke, leaving Max, practically crying and practically on the floor of the inn.

Chapter 10-

Everything after that was a complete blur. As Lorelai stepped outside, it took her a minute to start thinking straight. All she knew is she had to find Luke, and explain to him about the kiss.

She started to run as fast as she could to the diner, but she didn't get very far because her heal broke.

"Okay, So much for the on sale shoes." She said to herself.

Then she took both her shoes off and started to run again to the diner.

She swung the door open. He wasn't there. She ran upstairs, leaving all the people staring at her behind.

She opened the door, and no Luke.

As Lorelai ran back downstairs and out of the diner, she noticed it was starting to get dark, she didn't know where he would be, he's always at the diner or at her house. _Would he go to my house? It's Worth a shot._

She started to run to her house. And quickly looked around, and again there was no Luke.

Finally she decided to go back to the diner and see if he was came back there. Right as she started to enter, she saw Luke in his truck and she quickly ran over.

"Luke? I didn't see you before have you been there this whole time?" Lorelai asked.

"Why are you here?" Luke asked.

"I was looking for you, and what are you doing sitting in your truck at night anyway?"

"I just wanted to get away from the gossiping town that keeps asking me non stop questions about us dating, and this is Stars Hollow, there's not that many places to go, so I just decided, sit in my truck for a while. But why were you running over here, what's wrong?" He asked, still completely oblivious.

"What do you mean by what's wrong? I came to explain to you about the kiss." She said.

"What kiss?" he asked, still confused.

"Luke the- Wait, you didn't see it, oh I hate Max that little liar." Lorelai said, figuring out that Max had tricked here.

"Please explain what you are talking about." Luke said.

"Okay, well you have to promise not to get mad." She said.

"Lorelai come on…" she gave him a look. "Okay, I promise, now what is it?"

"Max came into the Inn today, and said that he wanted to see if there was anything left between us, so he kissed me and then I told him there isn't anything left between us and not to kiss me because I never wanted to hurt you, and then he said something like "oh well, you just did hurt him." and he said that you saw the kiss so I've been freaking out for the last half hour looking for you to explain about the kiss." Lorelai said.

"So he kissed you? But you didn't kiss him back, right?" he asked.

"Right." She said.

"Well I'm still going to kill him, where did he go?" He asked, angry.

"Well, I think he's already gone through enough pain today. I got mad and I kind of…" She trailed off.

"What?" He asked.

"I kind of kicked him… down you know." She said, pointing downward to Luke and he started laugh.

"You didn't."

"afraid I did." She said.

"Wow, he's probably going to come back and sue us now he has had a rock in his window, a punch, and a kick, all courtesy of Luke and Lorelai." He said, still chuckling.

"Well, at least we know he wont come back now." She said.

"Unless he wants his car keyed." Luke said.

"Or his house egged." She said. _I could think of a million good ones._ Lorelai thought to herself still laughing.

They talked a little more, basically about what else they could do to destroy Max's life, but knew after everything that had happened he wouldn't be coming back now.

Finally Lorelai leaned over and kissed Luke, and thought about how much better it had been then it had ever been with Max. The kiss deepend quickly, with both still in the truck Lorelai started to climb onto Luke's lap, and they both continued kissing.

"Okay." Luke said breaking away from the kiss. "As much as I want this to continue, if we ever want the town to stop talking about us I think it would be better, not to have sex in my truck." He said.

She started to get off of him, but then decided one more wouldn't hurt.

"Just one more." She said and they had a long kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"Yeah your okay too." Lorelai said, and then whispered "I love you too."

"Oh and Luke, while I was running around the town looking for you, my heel broke. Can you fix it?" She asked.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" Luke asked.

"What? These are good shoes." Lorelai said, simply.

Luke just shook his head and she smiled. This was all perfect.

**Okay. That was the end, and yes the broken heel thing was a little random but I thought it would be a good ending, so tell me what you think, and Go look at my other story called Here and Gone in the Blink of an Eye, leave me reviews for that one too, and thanks for reading my story:D**


End file.
